


Between the Lines

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s10e17 Talion, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 10, Team, over 10000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill reads between the lines of a screwed up mission and deals with post-mission cleanup as only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Major General Jack O'Neill paced his Pentagon A-Ring office, running his hand over the back of his neck absently as his stress mounted. He stared at his phone, willing it to ring. He went over to the coat rack for probably the fifth time to put on his blazer and order a plane be readied at Andrews before thinking better of it again. He looked out his window to see the inner courtyard of the Pentagon, then crossed the few feet to his credenza, absently adjusting the picture frames before circling around again. He'd been doing this for hours now. He hated waiting, and especially, not knowing.

Not that it had been any better in the first round of this carousel ride just a few short weeks ago. That time it had been Carter who first phoned, her voice containing that raw worry and heartbreak he had heard so seldom from her. "There were so many, so many bodies. Bra'tac's in critical condition. And Teal'c...he got hit with shrapnel from multiple angles. They think from his position he was heading to help out after one of the explosions when he was struck by the second and third. His back was covered in blood. Dr. Lam said some of it is lodged very close to the spine; Dr. Warner's operating on him now. There was so much blood, sir. So much..."

Her voice trailed off after that. Carter liked to be in control, to be active. When she was helpless like this, she fell apart. Jack knew the feeling all too well. He didn't remember what words of comfort he spoke to her before hanging up, nor what he had yelled at his aides as he tore out of the building. All he remembered was the next thing he knew, he was on a plane heading to Peterson, and from there to the SGC infirmary.

But that was weeks ago. This time the call had been much different, and not just because it was Daniel who had made it. He spoke quickly, not inviting interruption, which was typical. But his words were clipped and short, which was not very Daniel-like. That was Jack's first clue.

"We're back. Except for Teal'c, we're doing fine. Mitchell's a bit bruised up. Nothing serious. They're taking Teal'c into surgery now, but Lam assures us his condition is stable. You don't need to worry about coming out here right away. Teal'c wouldn't thank you for feeling you had to run to his bedside all the time, right?"

"Daniel, I can be in the air..."

"Really, Jack. Don't come. Dr. Lam is already complaining about tripping over all of us. You'll do more good there than you could here. If his condition deteriorates, I promise I'll let you know right away. We'll call immediately regardless to tell you about the surgery. But for now, just stay in D.C. Please."

It was the tone of Daniel's voice. What was unsaid as much as what was said that made Jack comply. _You'll do more good there than you could here._ Something was up. Jack knew it in his gut. So even after Teal'c was out of surgery, and Carter reported Lam was guardedly optimistic, Jack stayed, but his patience was coming to an end. Hence the pacing.

Before the call, he hadn't known anything was wrong. He hadn't even known SG-1 was offworld. That in itself should've raised his hackles, and Jack momentarily wondered if this desk work was making him go soft. With Teal'c going solo, he should've been hyper-aware of the rest of the team. But no, a crisis with _Daedalus_ had taken up Jack's most recent days. It had limped back to Earth due to what turned out to be Trust sabotage and an intelligence report that required immediate action. And now his inbox looked like the leaning tower of Pisa. He'd at least been keeping up with his daily briefings on the status of all his commands, including _Odyssey_ and the SGC, but nothing had been said. Even off the book missions were usually listed as a line item giving the basic need-to-know outlines when major assets like one of the 304s disappeared. And only one person had the authority to bypass Head of Homeworld Security in the chain of command–the resident of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

Every time he thought of calling Hank to get the scoop, the warning tone of Daniel's voice made him place the phone back on the hook. Something was up, something Daniel thought Jack could help with back here in D.C. Something Daniel hadn't wanted to explain in more detail from Cheyenne Mountain. Jack's usual inquiries inside the beltway had been stonewalled, and Hammond's office was as ignorant as he was. Without knowing the direction of the threat, calling Hank through official lines may cause more problems than it solved. Exploring back channels would mean leaving the office–not an option at the moment. So Jack waited, and paced, with more and more impatience.

"General O'Neill, sir?" The lieutenant poked his head into the office hesitantly. At Jack's curt nod, he entered and handed Jack a stack of files. "From Area 52, sir. General Landry ordered them brought to your attention immediately."

"Thank you. Dismissed." He hardly noticed the lieutenant leaving as he tore open the seals of the eyes-only documents. Jack had rarely been so interested in reading reports. He scanned Hank's post it note: "Thought you'd want to see these right away", then scoured the details.

At first he barely got through the first one, because seeing the mission SG-1 had been ordered on...the mission he had _not_ been aware of, had made Jack see red, and it was only through sheer force of will and knowing the mission was over now that prevented him from calling Henry Hayes, Richard Woolsey, and Hank Landry to give them a certain piece of his mind. But he put the phone down, and continued to read. He'd fire volleys through Washington after he had all the intelligence.

After he was done, after his eyebrows had lowered back to their normal position, he sat back and let out a low breath. It was all there. The official reports, nicely stacked and neatly printed. But between the lines, Jack was getting hints of the real story.

Mitchell's report was military perfect. Jack had glanced through enough of his other reports since he'd been in D.C. to know the lieutenant colonel's style, and this was on a par with them, if a bit more formal. That missing element could just be chalked up to the nature of the mission, and the fact that one of Mitchell's team was still in surgery as he had typed it. To anyone else, that would be the logical answer. Jack didn't know Mitchell that well. If not for the reports accompanying it, Jack may have come to the same conclusion.

Carter's report was much the same. She focused on the technical aspects, schematics on the various doodads that they had set up to trap Teal'c and track Arkad's own recon efforts; explanations on their effectiveness and ineffectiveness and any other Jaffa things they had come across along the way. Typical Carter. But Jack had been on enough of the squirrelly missions with his former second-in-command to distinguish true enthusiasm and a red herring. Jack didn't understand the technobabble in either case, but he recognized the technique all too well.

As for Daniel...well, Jack had been attuned to Daniel Jackson's patented brand of bullshit from the start–when he had snowed General West into letting him go through the Stargate. Time and experience had only honed Jack's ability to an art form. So Doctor Daniel Jackson waxed eloquent on the translations of what little of Arkad's info they uncovered with a few uncoated zingers at the IOA's willingness to trust the asshole in the first place. Most of the report was letter perfect in military format–a red flag when Daniel was hiding something.

Even SG-3 had gotten into the act. Their reports were brief. Understandable since they appeared to be unconscious most of the time. Different enough not to indicate a rehearsed story, but recognizably similar to anyone who had sweated and bled with these people. He reread Col. Reynolds's report:

_"Lt. Baker and I were on patrol at the designated area. Were taken by surprise and felled by Goa'uld shock grenades before we could return fire. _

"Baker and I regained consciousness to find ourselves in a strange room of the pyramid, but were still affected by the temporary blindness. Our radios had been taken, and we had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the rest of our team, nor of SG-1. By the time our eyesight had returned, SG-1 had re-secured the area and returned our weapons and radios to us. They reported that they too had been overwhelmed by Arkad's forces.

"As we finished our sweep of the pyramid and prepared to retreat, we recovered brief communiques that indicated Arkad was planning more attacks, both against Jaffa and SGC offworld targets. Arkad himself had admitted complicity in Dar Eshkalon before his death. Dr. Jackson translated what little he could, but many details were written in code. Personal knowledge of Goa'uld is limited, but I recognized the symbol for the "Tau'ri" (Earth). Baker and Rogers assisted Col. Mitchell in carrying Teal'c back to the Stargate. He had been heavily injured during his single handed rescue of both SG teams. His current status is critical. No other serious casualties for either SG team."

Jack sat back and scrubbed his hands across his face. Now he had the information he needed. It was time to make those calls.

He picked up the phone to hear his aide's voice already on the other end.

"Hello?" he asked in surprise.

"Sir, Mr. Woolsey is here to see you."

"Speak of the devil..." Jack raised an eyebrow and slipped the mission files into his office safe. "Oh, send him right in."

"Yes sir."

A minute later, the door opened, and the IOA representative entered the office.

"General O'Neill, I'm not sure if you're aware, but there was a recent mission to Amon Shek."

"Oh, I'm fully apprised, Richard." Jack leaned back and folded his fingers in his hands. No fidgeting now; General O'Neill was ready for battle.

Woolsey already looked nonplussed. "Er...well, then you're aware that Arkad was killed, so the mission was not a success."

"As I understand it, all SG team members came home alive. That's always a success in my book. And considering the intel they were able to retrieve indicated that Arkad was planning more attacks against both his fellow Jaffa and us, I'd say his loss–and death–is also a 'win' for us."

"But Teal'c defied orders."

"Teal'c was not given orders, nor would any have been enforceable. He was on sabbatical from the SGC while he attended to his duties as a prominent member of our allies, the Free Jaffa Nation, after their suffering a horrific attack." Jack smiled to himself as he thought how proud Daniel would be of his diplomacy.

"Of course, General. I didn't mean to imply..." Woolsey took another tack. "I've received the preliminary mission files, though Teal'c's of course is absent. Understandable, of course, since he's still in the infirmary."

"Actually still in isolation at the moment, the SGC equivalent of Intensive Care, but...go on." Jack's voice was dangerously mild.

"Yes, well, I was hoping to get your opinion regarding some of the discrepancies I've noted in the report."

Jack said nothing, merely raised his eyebrows.

"SG-1 reportedly split into two pairs. But Ms. Mal Doran, Dr. Jackson, and Col. Carter were together when they were incapacitated. Col. Mitchell received physical injuries. And all of them seemed to have recovered before SG-3, who were struck down beforehand."

Jack shrugged. "In the heat of battle, the passage of time gets screwy. From the reports, Arkad's forces were ambushing our personnel. Both groups could've been taken out simultaneously, or within a short time period. I saw nothing odd. A split battalion of Jaffa could've done it." Or, Jack admitted to himself, one very motivated ex-First Prime who had intimate knowledge of SGC tactics.

Woolsey frowned at him. "But our troops were on alert. You were head of the SGC. You know..."

"I was also head of SG-1 for seven years as well as leader of the first Abydos mission. I know it doesn't take much for tides to turn in battle." Jack's fingers started to cramp, and he glanced down, noting his knuckles were white from where his hands were gripping each other tightly. With an effort he relaxed again, shrugging. "Things happen."

Jack decided it was time to launch a counteroffensive. Keeping his voice in a conversational tone, he continued, "I find it interesting you're asking my opinion now, Richard, when I was noticeably absent from any discussions the IOA had with President Hayes–and after you bypassed my chain of command and gave direct orders to General Landry."

Woolsey sighed, as if he were expecting this. "General, you are well aware I have firsthand knowledge of how dangerous the job of an SG team member can be, in any galaxy. The recommendation to the President was not done lightly."

"You don't do anything 'lightly'. What made you recommend taking the side of someone suspected of slaughtering women and children over Teal'c, who's turned his back on his entire way of life to aid Earth more than once!" Jack was unable to completely control his temper then, and by Woolsey's raised eyebrows, the IOA representative had noticed.

Woolsey took a breath and gamely continued, but Jack noticed he no longer looked Jack directly in the eye. "Our recommendations were given taking into account the intelligence we had on both Arkad and the other Jaffa factions. I know Bra'tac has been a strong ally of the SGC, but he has not won leadership of the council. Arkad holds a powerful position amongst some Jaffa, and we thought it would be wise not to become his enemy outright. We had to consider all the angles, and there was no smoking gun that Arkad was involved in any terrorist activities."

"In situations like these, the only time you find a smoking gun is when they're firing on you! And by then all the intelligence gathering will be too late. What about SG-3's report, and SG-22's about Arkad's cozy deal with the Ori?" Jack was barely disguising his frustration with the bureaucrat now.

"We considered that, as well as Bra'tac's information..."

"Bra'tac's information. You considered that and discounted it?" Jack hadn't seen that in the report, but now was not the time to reveal his ignorance. He could guess its contents all too well. "An ally who has proven his value to us time and time again, and you discounted information and intelligence he revealed over a person who's publicly stated his allegiance to the Ori? For crying out loud, Arkad set up his own little Jaffa army, the 'Lily Renfair' to follow them."

"It's Illac Renin, General. And Arkad came to us of his own free will with information that corroborated our intelligence."

"And we know now that was just a complete snow job to stop us from taking action against him. The fact is that Teal'c just saved all our asses...again! He rescued the teams and stopped a madman before he killed more of our allies or even us! Instead of trying to put his head on a pike, we should be giving him a medal."

Jack came around his desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed, adopting a relaxed pose near Woolsey.

"Look, I appreciate you think you're doing the right thing and that you're trying to learn from mistakes. Hammond's told me to give you the benefit of the doubt because you're the one who finally knocked down Kinsey by giving that info to the President. Plus I know you're willing to look the other way on occasion, like you did for Liz Weir after the aborted Wraith retro-virus incident."

Jack chuckled at Woolsey's startled expression. "Oh yes, I know about that too. Sooner or later, I always know. You would do well to keep that in mind amongst your fact gathering."

He leaned forward, into Woolsey's space, clapping a heavy hand on the lawyer's shoulder. "And also know that I never forget, like how you first came to the SGC to snoop around Janet Fraiser's death before her body was cold, nor that you risked the SGC if not Earth by not heeding Daniel's warnings about Khalek, nor that you learned the wrong lesson from that incident by recommending we _kill_ Daniel."

"I--"

Jack leaned back, talking over Woolsey. "Like I said, I know you're trying. But just remember, I'm the old hand at this–in knowing the bad guys, and knowing their tactics."

Jack's aide buzzed the intercom. He leaned back and hit the speakerphone.

"Sorry to interrupt, General, but the Joint Chiefs' office called wondering if you're still planning on riding with the Chairman to your Oval Office meeting."

Jack had forgotten about the scheduled briefing with President Hayes, SECDEF, Hammond, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in his worry over Teal'c. This would be the perfect time for a face-to-face. "Tell General Maynard I'll be right over."

If Woolsey's face could've blanched any more, it did on this poignant reminder that Jack too had a direct line to the White House.

"So, Richard. I've got to say, I saw no discrepancies in any of the reports, aside from the fact that it was not a mission the teams should have been on in the first place. And don't even think about keeping me out of the loop on anything involving Homeworld Security. That includes the SGC and Atlantis. The IOA may hold the purse strings, but chain of command runs through me, not around. Is that understood?"

Jack kept his tone in the Washington-speak that he had grown uncomfortably attuned to over the past two years, but his body language was giving a much more direct message. Woolsey's mouth opened and closed like a fish a few moments before he swallowed and rose. He stared at O'Neill for several moments weighing his options. Finally he nodded. "Understood, General. I'll be sure to keep you in the loop."

"Good." O'Neill smiled jovially, but he felt no warmth in the expression. He clapped Woolsey on the shoulder again and steered him out of the office. "So glad we've got that settled, Richard. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the President."


	2. Chapter 2

After the verbal battle with Woolsey, Jack wasn't sure what to expect when he got to the Oval Office. He would have nowhere near the ammunition he would need to protect SG-1 there. Jack still had never quite forgiven Hayes for choosing Kinsey as his initial running mate, but their mutual friendship with Hammond had created a usually amiable relationship. He wondered what kind of reception he would get now that he knew Hayes had ordered these actions without Jack's input. But the meeting with the President went better than Jack had expected.

As it turned out, Henry Hayes had not been happy with the IOA's recommendations, but political necessity and other information had compelled him to approve their actions. The President wouldn't be reading the raw after-mission reports, so Jack was able to put his own spin on them, with Hammond and Gen. Maynard's blessing if not outright support.

Jack had also discovered he was correct in his suspicions that the _Daedalus_ crisis was not the only reason he was left out of the loop in the decision for this mission to be a go. All things considered, however, things had gone well. And with Hammond now watching his six in D.C., including tracking down how this fell under both their radars, Jack felt quite comfortable getting on his civilian flight to Colorado. He only wished he had taken time to change before leaving, but the air schedules weren't that accommodating.

While in flight, he replayed his last conversation with Teal'c in his head. It had been two weeks ago. Jack had just returned to his apartment after a long day of budget meetings. He'd scarfed down the fast food meal and fallen asleep watching the late night news when the phone had rang:  


* * *

  
"I am leaving, O'Neill."

Jack had still been half-asleep and was not putting thoughts together too coherently. "What do you mean? You have rehab somewhere?"

"Dr. Lam has released me from her care. I have informed General Landry formally I am taking my leave of the SGC. I have affairs to settle with my people."

Jack rubbed his face, instantly becoming more alert. A hollow pain sounded in his gut. "You mean a leave of absence, a sabbatical right? Trying to reorganize the summit?"

"Rak'nor and others are reorganizing the leadership. But the events of Dar Eshkalon have revealed a..." Teal'c paused as if translating, "...a cancer among our people. One that I had thought quashed long ago."

"Well, if that's the case, you don't need to go on some sort of sabbatical. The SGC can help. We have resources. Let us..."

"O'Neill, it is not for the Tau'ri to fight our battles for us."

Jack responded swiftly. "Is this a Jaffa matter, Teal'c, or is this personal? You're not pulling another Tanith here, are you?"

There was a long silent pause. Jack could hear Teal'c's deep even breath over the phone. This was one time Jack wasn't letting his friend get away with the silent treatment and he waited him out. Those eyebrow expressions and glowers carried no weight over a telephone line. Finally Teal'c responded, his voice was low, dangerous. "Tanith. Cronos. Their fates were gentle compared to what must be done here."

"Teal'c..."

Teal'c continued, unmoving. "...Even Kytano. They were mere Goa'ulds. They did evil because that was what they were, what they knew. For a Jaffa to commit such treachery..."

"Teal'c, don't do this alone."

"Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter have just left my quarters suggesting the same. This is not your battle to fight, O'Neill. You have the Ori as enemy enough. Tau'ri interference would not help your tenuous alliance with the Free Jaffa Nation. Too many are still suspicious from our losses at Dakara."

"I'm not saying 'the Tau'ri', Teal'c, and you know it."

"When we went fishing at your cabin, O'Neill–when you told us you were transferring to Washington, D.C., you said there were some battles only you could fight alone."

Jack's mouth was dry. "I remember."

"This is a battle I must fight alone. Goodbye, my friend."

Jack cleared his throat, trying to make his farewell sound as much like an order as he could. "I'll see you when you get back."  


* * *

  
And that was the last time he had spoken to Teal'c. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Jack and Teal'c had always been able to read each other...okay, Teal'c had always been able to read Jack. But Jack knew Teal'c well enough to know when no pleas or orders would sway him. So he let his friend leave. And this was the result, a FUBAR mission leaving Teal'c severely wounded and his friends writing squirrelly reports.

Teal'c had gotten through the surgery fine. Jack's ignorance, his inaction...his past actions had not killed his friend. Jack stopped those maudlin thoughts with a jolt as the plane touched down. Now was not the time for brooding and self-blame. Now was the time to find out the real story. Both he and Hammond knew the first rule of homeland security was protecting the men and women on the front line. That's why he trusted the retired general to put out any remaining fires back in D.C. while he came out here to find any new flames that would catch Woolsey's eye. Plus, he wanted...no, he needed to make sure Teal'c...all of SG-1 was all right.

When he got to the rental car kiosk, he found one advantage to still having on the Class A uniform was that it got him a military discount. Keys to an SUV in hand, he headed down the familiar roads to Cheyenne Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Based on what he knew of Teal'c's condition, Jack's feet automatically steered towards the isolation ward. Sure enough, Teal'c was in Isolation Room 2, still recovering from his surgery. Brenda, one of the nurses that had been with the SGC since its inception, was checking the monitors of the myriad of equipment attached to his friend. She looked up, startled, then her face broke into a smile.

"General O'Neill."

"Hey, Brenda. How's our patient?" Jack's eyes had instantly scanned the condition of his friend. Teal'c was unconscious, a small twitch indicating some discomfort, but for the most part at peace. Jack had expected much worse.

"Resting. Dr. Lam is confident he should make a full recovery. The tretonin is helping in healing the two staff weapon burns. The larger danger was where he was stabbed. If he still had a symbiote, Teal'c wouldn't have made it. All things considered, both Drs. Warner and Lam's orders are for him to sleep as much as possible to accelerate the healing process." She gave a half grimace of concern. "He still tends to forget tretonin has a longer healing time than when he had the symbiote."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "So he's sleeping."

"Sedated now, but yes. He was awake not long ago when Master Bra'tac came to visit. It pretty much wore both of them out. Hopefully in another three or four days they can be roomies back at the main infirmary ward."

"Bra'tac's making field trips?" Jack didn't hide his surprise.

"Brief ones. He came out of his coma four days ago."

Jack looked at the otherwise empty room, then glanced up to the observation window a half-floor above. He could barely make out a mop of tousled black hair. Brenda watched his line of sight and smiled.

"Vala's shift. I think she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. There's been at least one of the team keeping watch round the clock ever since they brought him back." She glanced at her watch. "Dr. Jackson should be in to relieve her in about forty-five minutes."

"That predictable?" Jack grinned.

"As clockwork. Don't forget, I've been here a long time, General. Team members on bedwatch is SOP here. We take care of our own."

Jack had been looking up at Vala's sleeping form so he was first aware of the chilly tone in the nurse's voice. When he looked back at her, he realized Brenda's expression had turned sterner. Jack O'Neill shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of the weight of the medals on his uniform. The SGC was circling the wagons to protect their own from outsiders, and Jack's class A outfit reeked of the Pentagon–never mind that he helped build the SGC, even ran this place. There was a full lockdown of "us" versus "them", and Jack's current address placed him in the enemy camp by default. And the major had stuck enough needles in his butt to not be intimidated by the brass on his shoulders.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and shrugged off his jacket. "At ease, Brenda." He pointedly used her name rather than rank. "I'm just a guy visiting a sick friend."

Her expression softened somewhat as Jack turned back to Teal'c and asked, "They're sure he's going to be okay?"

"It'll take time, sir. But he's going to be fine." Brenda came up next to him.

"It was bad, wasn't it?"

Brenda took on the overprotective nurse role Jack had experienced first-hand too often. "Not as bad as the explosion, but he wasn't recovered completely from that..." She looked into O'Neill's eyes, more of her reservations melting as she looked at him. Finally she nodded. "It was bad, sir."

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Teal'c, sometimes I think you give me more white hairs than Daniel and Carter combined."

His friend slept on, unmoved.

"Do you want me to call Col. Carter or Dr. Jackson for you while you stay here?" Brenda asked solicitously.

O'Neill stared down at his old friend for a long moment, then shook his head. Brenda's reaction was a stark reminder of his other purpose in flying out here. "Nah, you said he's going to be asleep for a while?"

"Another five hours at least."

"In that case, I think I'll go say hello to Bra'tac. You said he's up and around?"

She nodded. "But don't stay too long. Stubborn Jaffa masters need their sleep too. It wasn't so long ago Master Bra'tac was in this bed."

"Yes, ma'am." O'Neill nodded at the veteran nurse and with one last glance at the most recent member of SG-1 dozing in the room above, he headed to the infirmary ward.

* * *

Jack entered the main infirmary ward to find Master Bra'tac scowling as another nurse straightened his coverings and finished taking his vitals. Jack was also quick to note that the rest of the ward was mostly empty. Only two other beds held Jaffa patients, a strong testament to the infirmary staff's efforts and the Jaffa's strong constitutions. Jack knew Bra'tac's was the most seriously injured. Bra'tac himself looked fifty times better than the critically injured frail Jaffa Jack had seen a month ago when he last visited the SGC.

Bra'tac noticed him as he came to the foot of the bed. His scowl brightened into a proud smile. "O'Neill of Minnesota!" He raised his arm.

Jack clasped his forearm in the Jaffa tradition and smiled. "Bra'tac, you old coot. How are you doing?"

"I am well enough, O'Neill. I do not need the coddling of your medical personnel."

"She's just doing her job, Bra'tac." Jack winked and waved the nurse away. Unlike Brenda, this woman was relatively new to the SGC and was intimidated by Jack's rank. She nodded and left. "You don't want her to get in trouble with Dr. Lam. She's almost as strict as Janet was."

Bra'tac nodded gravely. "So I have observed."

Jack sat in Bra'tac's wheelchair, still locked beside his bed, and after lifting the brakes, wheeled absently back and forth. "You're looking a helluva lot better than when I last you saw you, Bra'tac. You gave us quite a scare."

"If it had been an honorable confrontation instead of this cowardly attack, I would not have needed to cause you worry, O'Neill." Bra'tac looked at him shrewdly. "I was unaware you were here."

O'Neill shrugged. "Hearing my two favorite Jaffa are keeping beds warm in my mountain...I figured it warranted a trip out west. I understand Rya'c wasn't there."

"No. His family is still with the Haktyl, and they were not scheduled to attend in full force until the next day. Their representative was one of the injured. Ishta retrieved her three days ago." Bra'tac nodded to an empty bed. "Ishta was unaware Teal'c had left the facility. I do not know if she has heard he was reinjured."

Bra'tac's eyes stayed steady on O'Neill, and Jack knew he was treading dangerous ground. With Bra'tac, he took the direct approach, his best tactic. "I'll make sure she gets word. How much are you aware of what's gone on?"

"Everything." Bra'tac responded. "I am aware of your leaders' foolhardy attempts to negotiate with Arkad despite my warnings and intelligence showing his next attack would be against the Tau'ri."

"For a guy who just came out of a coma, you're remarkably well informed."

"Daniel Jackson kept me apprised."

"Yeah, Daniel's good at that." Jack filed away that information of Daniel's observations away.

Bra'tac continued, "I am also aware you ordered his friends to prevent him in his honorable mission. To side with the ha'taaka."

"I did not order that."

Bra'tac frowned in genuine puzzlement. "I understood you to be their leader, the one to whom General Landry answered. The one who gave his orders."

Jack ruffled his hair in frustration. "It's more complicated than that, Bra'tac. For weapons to fight, we need money, and the people who hold the purse-strings sometimes think they have a larger say in how to hold the gun. You've dealt with politics enough. You know how this goes."

Bra'tac studied him, then nodded. "Indeed."

He looked straight at Bra'tac. "I did not know of this mission. And I sure as hell didn't authorize it. And believe me some heads are going to roll at the fact I was left out of the chain of command in this scenario."

Bra'tac tilted his head. "I would like to see this 'head rolling' take place."

Jack forgot how literally the Jaffa took things sometimes, and how their culture would probably adopt the antiquated method of getting rid of political enemies. He then bit his lip at the mental picture of some of such a fate for some of these IOA fools, like that annoying French fella. His mind darted back to the present and Bra'tac's expectant expression. "It's not as interesting as it sounds, believe me." Jack changed the subject. "Did you know what Teal'c planned?

"I was not awake until after he had gone," Bra'tac responded quietly. "But I did not disapprove, only worried Teal'c would not survive."

Jack's heart did a somersault. To hear Bra'tac admit his worst fears scared him even more. He had to remind himself of Brenda's assurances.

"And you, O'Neill? You knew what Teal'c planned?"

Jack nodded. "I suspected, especially when he pointedly refused to have anyone else go with him."

His thoughts drifted back to that last conversation with Teal'c once again. Bra'tac gazed at him steadily, as if reading his mind. "He did what was required, O'Neill."

"Going off half-cocked on some kind of berserker mission and practically getting himself killed wasn't necessary." Jack lashed out angrier than he had meant to at the weakened Jaffa.

Bra'tac scoffed. "Bah. Hassack! After all this time, you still do not understand our ways. It was a matter of honor."

"It was a matter of pig-headedness was what it was. You can fancy it up with all your 'ancient Jaffa secrets,' it was a vendetta. Old grudge, new grudge, it doesn't matter. I'm worried that Teal'c didn't value his own life enough; worrying about the dead doesn't help the living who still need him. Plus, where does it end?"

Bra'tac scowled and shook his head. "You Tau'ri are still too young. You do not understand."

"And you Jaffa are too old and stubborn. Dying honorably is all well and good but there's no point on doing solo suicide missions, and don't tell me that's not what Teal'c half expected to find. You know it as well as I. We've been down this road together before all too often."

Bra'tac looked away, lost in thought. His voice now was softer. "Your Colonel Mitchell said something similar not many moons ago."

Jack's anger dissipated as quickly as it came. He cocked his head. "Mitchell did? Huh. Guess the new guy's got a bit of common sense to him after all."

Bra'tac chuckled. "If he had not, you would not deemed him worthy of your warriors. They serve you well, as you served Hammond of Texas."

Jack smirked. "Oh, don't say that so much in the past tense. I still serve 'Hammond of Texas'. He's not finding retirement is as enjoyable as he hoped. He's spending more time in D.C. advising the President than quietly enjoying his grandchildren. He sends his regards, and he's as worried as I am about....recent events."

Bra'tac bowed his head regally in gratitude. He stared at Jack again. "You worry still for Teal'c."

Jack nodded.

"Your medical experts say he is improving." Bra'tac frowned.

"That's what they tell me too." Jack hastened to reassure Bra'tac.

"You are worried about the politicians whose heads you cannot roll."

Jack grimaced and nodded. "I don't know what happened out there, but I don't like how it came about."

Bra'tac tilted his head, then nodded. "You are wise to be concerned. Teal'c has not mentioned it, but I know he feels his obligations to the Tau'ri strongly. These events have wounded his spirit."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jack sighed. He shook his head at Bra'tac's puzzled expression. "Did Daniel brief you on any potential fallout in your little tete-a-tetes?"

Bra'tac frowned at the odd phrasing, then shook his head. "We did not discuss it."

"Yeah, I figured. For a guy who can talk your ear off, he can play some things very close to the vest. And I'm not sure he knows all the cards on the table."

Jack looked at Bra'tac again, taking in his wan coloring. He made a show of looking at his watch. "Speaking of Daniel, it's about time I go retrieved him."

Bra'tac nodded and closed his eyes, his weariness evident. "They will need your support, O'Neill."

Jack murmured as he went out the door, "That's what I'm afraid of."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack headed to Daniel's office first, checking his watch as he steered the corner and figuring he gave himself two minutes to spare before Daniel went to the infirmary. His timing was still great. Daniel was closing up some books, pausing to make one more notation before closing it. He would do this for the next minute before he either glanced at the clock again and booted downstairs or was interrupted. Jack smiled and cleared his throat.

"Jack!" Daniel looked up, startled.

"Daniel," Jack replied equably and approaching.

"I um...what are...", Daniel blinked and stuttered, glancing at his watch. "I didn't expect to see you here now."

"That much is obvious," Jack observed.

Daniel had apparently gotten over his surprise and now frowned at his friend. "I'm sure Teal'c will be happy to see you." He glanced up at the security camera. "But I thought you'd be needed in D.C. I'm sure our reports are on our way."

Jack didn't bother to follow his friend's gaze, instead toying absently with a couple of objects on the corner of the desk. "Oh, I've already seen them."

Daniel slid his glasses higher on his nose. "You-you did?"

"Bad news travels fast, Daniel," The smile Jack graced his friend with held no humor.

Daniel started to scowl, his brows knitting together, before his face relaxed once again into the blank gaze. He didn't pursue the conversation. Jack frowned. Daniel was keeping things from Jack. Did he think his report had fooled Jack? Bad stuff had clearly gone down on Amon Shek, but without knowing the full details, Jack was flying blind. How much was this Teal'c's own doing? How much had SG-1 assisted? How much did SG-3 know? No matter what the old expression said, ignorance was definitely not bliss in this instance. He couldn't be on the front lines with them, but he could help in the aftermath, if only they would let him.

He started toying with another device, figuring Daniel would either speak up or pull the object from his grasp. Nothing happened. He held up the curved tools, juggling them slightly. It was a tried and true tactic of throwing Daniel off his game.

"It won't work, Jack." Daniel finally spoke.

Jack fumbled with one of the items. "What won't?"

Daniel gave a small smile then, quick but natural. "Distracting me by playing with artifacts. Long term exposure to Vala has increased my tolerance levels...and insured I leave nothing laying around that's too fragile. You're toying with an old mixer that's proven pretty indestructible."

"Mixer as in..."

"Baking. Sam was hoping it was something with a bit more potential, but alas...merely food preparation." Daniel shrugged.

"Ah." Jack straightened. "Speaking of which, I think that's a great suggestion."

Daniel blinked at the left turn in the conversation. "You want to bake."

"No, I want to eat. And you should too. C'mon, I'm buying."

Daniel looked at his watch again. "Actually, I'm just on my way..."

"To relieve Vala in the infirmary. I know." Jack refrained at smiling at the shocked expression on his friend's face. Let Daniel think he was omniscient. Maybe it would help loosen his unusually silent tongue. "She's sound asleep and won't miss you for a minutes while we corral the gang."

"I can just meet you in the commissary..."

"Oh no. When's the last time you stepped foot outside the mountain? I think all of you need some fresh air."

"We were outside when we went to Amon Shek." Daniel's bitter outburst seemed to surprise even himself because Jack caught a glimpse of raw grief and something he couldn't identify before Daniel's mask was back in place.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "That was hardly a pleasure trip, Daniel."

Daniel bit his lip and looked down, absently plucked the baking device out of Jack's hands. "Definitely not."

Jack looked at his friend shrewdly. "Bra'tac told me you were keeping him updated on the negotiations with Aardvark."

Daniel didn't rise to the bait of mispronunciation, instead his expression became more sullen. "Somebody had to."

Jack wasn't able to get a read on Daniel. Was he blaming Jack for this misadventure? "Daniel, if I had known..."

Daniel looked up then, his eyes were flashing in anger, but there was a hint of pleading in his voice. "Why didn't you stay in D.C.? You don't want to be here, Jack."

"Oh I think I know where I'm needed." What was Daniel warning him about? He lowered his voice, an earnest plea. "What happened out there, Daniel? What's not being said in the reports?"

Daniel shook his head. "You don't want to know. It's better for you not to know."

Jack scowled and threw up his hands, knocking the spoon he had taken to playing with onto one of the higher shelves in Daniel's office. "Don't give me that nonsense, Daniel. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't ask. Don't shut me out too."

Daniel stared at him, then licked his lips as he did when thinking quickly. "What do you mean 'too'?"

Jack stared at him blankly, thinking furiously. He hadn't meant to let that slip. Daniel didn't need to hear about Jack's arm wrestling with the IOA. If he realized the incident that caused it, Jack knew his friend well enough to suspect Daniel would personally blame himself.

He shook his head and masked his concerns in a sardonic smile. "I mean I came all this way out here to visit my friends, and I should think you should appreciate my offer of a free non-government issue meal. Teal'c was sedated when I arrived and will be out for the count for hours. A short reprieve for all of you would not go amiss." Looking back at the security cameras, Jack rolled his eyes in their direction without turning his head and said, "I think it will be cathartic."

Daniel kept his eyes on Jack, his expression revealing nothing as he murmured so low Jack almost didn't hear him. "I'm not so sure."

* * *

Not an auspicious beginning, but Jack still had hopes. The workout room where Mitchell was exercising out was on the way to the locker room. Mitchell was all "yes, sirs.". Polite as ever and not daring to refuse a dinner invitation by a two star general. But there was a wariness in his eyes as he joined them. Time leading SG-1 had sobered the pilot jock, and keeping watch over hurt teammates' sickbeds even more. That reminded Jack that Mitchell had been working with his team for close to two years now.

Jack collected the rest of SG-1, picking up on nonverbal communications amongst them, but not able to interpret them. That was no surprise. Daniel and Carter had read each other's thoughts at a speed that made Jack dizzy practically from day one. Vala was a wild card, but reports and conversations with his friends on happier days indicated she was an accepted part of the team by now. Once awakened from her post, Vala appeared perfectly happy for an excuse to go outside the mountain. Though she watched O'Neill with a bit more caution after she and Sam had returned from changing into civvies.

Jack led them to his rental SUV. Daniel called shotgun an instant before Carter, and she, Vala and Mitchell squeezed together into the back seat.

Jack drove casually through the familiar streets. The drive was strained. Everything they'd been through over the past few days forestalled light conversation, and no one wanted to talk about what was in the forefront of all of their minds. That suited Jack just fine. After that aborted try in Daniel's office, he wasn't ready yet either. Plus, seeing the reality of Teal'c's injuries had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Finally, his asking about Cassie brought a response from Carter, and the tension in the air relaxed slightly as he drove the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Daniel arched a knowing eyebrow when Jack drove down the alleyway and into the parking lot behind the restaurant. Jack smiled back with an innocent expression. From the exterior, the restaurant looked like a dive. Only the locals, or former locals like Jack, knew better.

Mitchell leaned forward, puzzlement clear in his voice. "Where are we?"

"Antonio's." Carter's pleasure was evident. "We'd get carry-out more often than eat here, but...mmm." Her voice drifted off as she clambered out.

Jack shrugged. "It's not much to look at, but the food is great." He didn't want to admit how much his mouth was already watering as he opened his own door.

The smell of garlic and marinara permeated the area once they exited the car. Jack noticed Mitchell used his right arm even though he was sitting on the left side of the car. Mitchell was sniffing the air with curious anticipation. "How come you guys didn't tell me about this place?" he asked.

Daniel and Carter exchanged poignant looks, avoiding Jack's eyes. "I'm sure we have," she said.

"I think I would've remembered an Italian restaurant with scents from heaven."

"You would've found it eventually." Daniel grinned. "Besides you're the one making an organized survey of all the eateries in the greater Colorado Springs area."

"I've been asking around for the good spots. We're teammates. You're not supposed to be holding out on me!"

"It's pretty close to my old place," Jack shrugged as they entered the restaurant through the back entrance. A few chipped tiles in the vestibule and dreary lighting, but the smells and sounds of happy conversations made up for the rougher appearance.

"Maybe a bit more off the beaten track for you." Jack didn't want to admit how touched he was that it his friends hadn't shared Antonio's with their new teammates. There were some things unique to the original SG-1.

"But we should've made a point to come out here." Daniel admitted. "The food is worth the drive. All their pasta, even the dried, is made in-house."

"I love their tortellini." Carter sighed. "The colonel, I mean, General O'Neill goes for the lasagna."

"Unless I go for the pizza," Jack pointed out.

"Only on takeout, sir." Carter corrected. "And Teal'c always goes for spaghetti and meatballs."

"Partaking traditional American classics seems most amenable," Daniel imitated their teammate with a chuckle that stopped suddenly. The absence of their injured teammate became acute. Jack started to wonder if this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"We'll have to come back when he gets better," Vala hurried to cover the now awkward silence. "And since I'm not traditional, you'll have to explain _all_ the choices on the menu to me. Not the meatballs, though. I know about them from Sal."

Jack led his group through the noisy locale to a private room where the owner waited, greeting O'Neill with an embrace and spattering of Italian.

The team took their seats around the table. Jack ordered some wine and appetizers for the meal, waving off the others' protests. While the servers bustled about, they continued light, stiff small talk about the weather and Jack's flight out.

After Jack ordered his usual lasagna, Mitchell followed suit. Vala, after confirming Jack was picking up the tab, ordered the most expensive thing on the menu–the lobster and crab special. Daniel and Carter both ended up deciding against their usual entrees and got the same thing–spaghetti and meatballs. Jack smiled at the conscious homage to Teal'c.

After the appetizers arrived, and everyone was happily munching on bruschetta and stuffed mushrooms, Jack decided the time was finally ripe. He pulled out Thor's anti-surveillance device from his pocket and set it on the table, passing his palm over it before hiding it under a napkin to avoid odd looks from the staff. His actions did not go unnoticed.

"Isn't that Asgard?" Daniel whispered loudly, stealing a swift glance at Carter before turning his accusing eyes back to Jack.

"It is," Jack answered blandly. "Thor gave it to me as a way to ensure any of our meetings wouldn't be overheard. Anyone trying to get a fix on our conversations from outside will only hear the background of the restaurant. Anything within the room is suppressed. No worries of outside listening."

"Really? How fascinating. May I?" Vala reached towards the napkin.

"No." Daniel, Sam and Mitchell all spoke in unison. Mitchell's arm blocked her path as Daniel tugged to keep her in her seat.

"Fine," she made a face and instead snagged the last stuffed mushroom off Daniel's plate.

Vala's antics didn't distract Carter. She spoke up. "Sir, should you have an alien device out in public like this?"

"Well, it's more of a...personal gift from Thor." Jack shrugged, avoiding the others' eyes. "I take it to meetings at the Oval Office by order of the President, and in case the Asgard drop by. Thor pops in every so often. So after my meeting with President Hayes earlier today, I just didn't have a chance to put it back in the safe before I flew out here." He sighed. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is we can talk. Away from surveillance cameras, away from surveillance, just talk."

"Okay." Daniel stared at him. "About what?"

Jack looked baffled. "About what? About the Stanley Cup contenders, what do you think, Daniel? About what happened on Amon Shek."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stiffened. Carter let go of her wine glass and took a careful sip of water before responding. "You should have our reports shortly, General. I believe the relevant information should all be in there."

Et tu, Carter? He expected this anti-Pentagon vibe from the new staff members, even the mother hens like Brenda. Jack's instinct was right. It wasn't just the SGC environment that had kept Daniel's mouth closed, the team didn't want to tell him. Well, that wasn't going to cut it. Time to shut this down right here, right now.

"Yes, I've read the reports. You've done a very pretty snowjob on all of them. I want to know what really went down out there."

Vala opened her mouth as if to speak, then jumped as if someone had suddenly kicked her. Jack suspected it was either Daniel and Carter, or maybe both given her sullen expression at them. Mitchell continued to avoid his eye. And no one was talking. Apparently the direct approach and more casual environment wasn't enough to loosen their lips. Time to employ a new strategy.

Jack knocked over his water glass, ending up striking Mitchell's left arm in his clumsiness. Mitchell jumped and yelped in surprise and, more notably, pain.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry about that. I thought you only had a 'minor' injury, Colonel?"

Mitchell struggled to keep his voice steady. "It's just a bit tender."

Vala blinked. "Perhaps I didn't set the bone right. I should use the healing device again..." her voice trailed off as she realized her team was all staring at her. "What? He said we could speak freely." She pointed to Jack.

Jack in turn smiled at her. "So I did. I didn't remember reading you used the healing device in the report, nor that Mitchell's arm had been broken."

Daniel wiped his mouth with his napkin. "We may have not mentioned it. After all, Teal'c was the one who needed the attention." He stared at Jack in that disconcerting manner he displayed when he was giving his rare full attention to a chess match.

Jack decided to follow this sideline distraction to satisfy his own curiosity. Plus, the sideline discussion may lead him back where he wished. "Why didn't the healing device work on Teal'c?"

Carter shook her head. "We don't know. It could have something to do with the nature of how the tretonin substitute reacts to the Goa'uld technology. It could be that a full Tok'ra or Goa'uld has to use it. Vala couldn't make it work on him."

And Jack was certain Carter hadn't tried. She avoided the device after her failed attempt with Daniel years ago. But it still didn't explain why Mitchell's injury didn't make it into the report. If they were overcome by Jaffa, it wouldn't reflect badly on his record. Even if, as Jack had suspected, he had been injured while helping Teal'c instead of stopping him, it could've been explained just as easily. Unless Mitchell wasn't injured fighting Arkad's Jaffa. Perhaps the issue wasn't helping Teal'c; it was that they tried to stop him. And it looked like Mitchell at least, paid a price.

These thoughts swirled in Jack's head as the entrees were served. He had thought Daniel's warning was to cover the team helping Teal'c. But perhaps they did follow orders after all. Perhaps they thought he had given the orders. Dammit. Why wouldn't they just explain themselves? This sullen silence was a habit he wished they'd never picked up from him. And it looked like they were training the new kids to do the same.

Jack casually took a bite before proceeding, twirling his fork idly to point at Mitchell's injured arm. "You know, I've always found it easier to let Teal'c win. It's a lot easier on your physical stamina."

Mitchell stopped chewing. He swallowed with a gulp. "I wouldn't know about that, sir." Mitchell had the blank intonation of an officer experienced with classified material, but he still had that boy scout quality of not being able to lie while looking directly into a superior officer's eye. Gotcha.

His veteran team members had no such qualms about not facing Jack. Daniel continued to glare at him while trying to finish his mouthful of food, while Carter held that familiar wide-eyed look that was half-accusatory, half-fearful.

Jack met their expressions with a frustrated glare of his own. "Obviously something happened with Teal'c on that planet. If you're not telling me, I'm drawing my own conclusions. Do you really want me to do that?"

"Sure." Vala responded. Daniel's exasperated expression switched to her. Vala took another bite and cheerfully shrugged off the others' nonverbal hints to stay quiet. "Oh what are you looking at me like that for?"

Daniel sighed. "Vala, please, don't encourage him."

"We talked about this earlier, remember?" Carter spoke through her teeth to Vala, but Jack could clearly hear every word.

"Yes, but honestly. He's figuring it out for himself anyway. I mean, why should we even bother with the ruse now?"

Daniel dropped his fork onto the plate with a clatter and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Vala, haven't you ever been able to keep info on a need to know?"

"Of course! But that's just to protect my share, or my life on occasion. This is different; as you explained, he can help us, and I've never really had trustworthy partners in cons before to worry about it."

Mitchell took a large swallow of the wine. "Why does this not surprise me?"

Jack had watched the exchange with interest and raised his eyebrows expectantly at the others.

"It's to protect you, sir." Carter shook her head, one last pleading look to him.

Jack shook his head. "I'm a big boy, Carter. I can protect myself. And come on, it's me! Don't you think I deserve to know what went on with Teal'c?"

"We followed orders, sir." Mitchell made one final valiant attempt to keep O'Neill away, though Jack could tell it was a losing effort.

"Obviously, if you're having bones broken by Teal'c, that was your first mistake. No one can stop Teal'c when he's in that mood. I speak from personal experience." He flashed a more sympathetic smile at Mitchell, who blinked in surprise but said nothing.

"That wasn't our first option, sir." Carter spoke up.

Daniel talked over her in that common habit they had of finishing each other's sentences. "Sam and I tried to talk to him, offered to go with him before he left the SGC. He turned us down."

"Yeah, he told me about that when he turned me down too." Jack smiled at the looks the pair gave him.

Mitchell was still trying to wrap his head around a two star general telling him to ignore orders. Jack suspected the lieutenant colonel thought he himself invented a maverick attitude. "Sir, General Landry's instructions were very clear."

"True, and it came from idiots in Washington. C'mon! 'Stop him by any means necessary'? Teal'c?"

"It came from the President, sir." Mitchell's protest seemed more academic this time, as if he was feeling O'Neill out. Finally, the shine was coming off the brass for Mitchell. Jack was getting tired of the hero worship. That boy had spent way too much time reading SG-1 reports like comic books during his recuperation.

"I know." Jack looked at SG-1. "You didn't think it came from me, did you?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow this line. It may mean explaining more than he wished about his current status in Washington, but that worry was now nagging him. Then the other shoe dropped–the sullen looks on their faces. They felt they had failed Teal'c. Jack was caught in the cross-hairs between their venom against the Pentagon for ordering the mission and their own guilt for Teal'c's current state. He'd have to explain a little, hopefully very little. But first he wanted to know where he stood. "Do you think I okayed this fucked up mission?"

Daniel looked at him in honest puzzlement. "No, not really, Jack. You wouldn't have given that order for Teal'c. We know that."

"We were sure you did everything you could to help him," Carter continued.

Jack sighed. "Well, you're right about that. I would've done anything to stop it...if I had known. First they kept me out of the loop, and now you're doing the same here. Can you see why I'm getting a little...irked?"

Stunned silence greeted him. Carter spoke first, slowly. "What do you mean, 'out of the loop'? You're in the direct chain of command. You can't be cut out."

Jack smiled but there was no humor in it. "You wouldn't think so. But they did."

Vala spoke up, puzzled. "But, I mean, you're their leader, aren't you?"

"Yes. A fact that I expressed quite strongly to Mr. Woolsey."

Vala turned to Daniel. "I told you he was a little weasel of a man."

"Why?" Daniel obviously was remembering that slip Jack had made in his office earlier. "There's no logic to cutting you out. Unless...the Trust hasn't...?"

Carter continued following Daniel's vein. "Woolsey's always been pretty trustworthy. But then again, Agent Barrett wasn't immune to their brainwashing."

Mitchell's eyes flashed. "If that's the case then..."

Jack shook head. Their suspicions were not unreasonable. But all indications were this was a matter of ordinary politics, not Goa'uld conspiracy. "That's not the case. They did an end run around me straight to Hayes, but..." His voice gave off a low chuckle. Here he was trying to find out their secrets, and he couldn't share his own. They didn't need to know this; it was getting off point.

Of course, Daniel pressed. "That's ludicrous. The President gave you this position. It makes no sense not to seek your counsel."

"Hayes didn't know how much they kept from me. I was dealing with an issue with _Daedalus_ at the time. Trust me, Woolsey won't try it again anytime soon." Leave it alone, Daniel. Damn stubborn man.

"That's still no excuse. You know more about the SGC, the Jaffa, the..."

Carter had finally caught on. She had been watching Jack's face closely, and he could see the moment she realized what would make the President suspect Jack's counsel when it came to SG-1. She knew how much they had all fought the last time one of their own was seen as rogue. And she knew the military establishment and Washington bureaucracy all too well. Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth tightened, and she touched Daniel's arm to try and stop him before he got into full rant mode. "Daniel..."

Daniel remained oblivious. He continued, getting up to full speed now. "...in Washington outside of Hammond. And considering how much you know..."

"Daniel,...don't." Carter's voice finally broke through and he looked at her in open puzzlement.

"But..."

"Like I said, I've straightened things out, so it's not a problem now. Everything's covered back in D.C. I just want to know the straight scoop." Jack inserted himself smoothly, mentally thanking Carter for the save.

Carter continued to look at him for a mere moment, then turned to Mitchell and nodded some kind of nonverbal permission. Mitchell spoke. "The 'scoop', sir, is that we followed Landry's order. SG-3 set up the outer perimeter. We set up the inner. As you know, SG-1 had been to the planet before when Lord Khonsu ruled it, so we knew the lay of the land. Knowing Teal'c's tactics, we tried to plan accordingly to head him off."

"And you planned to take him out directly?" Jack was incredulous. "You people know better than to do that when Teal'c's on a revenge kick."

Vala spoke up. "Oh, but that wasn't our only plan. I had suggested we just let him pass on through, but Daniel noted Arkad could be a valuable resource if we took him alive, so he tried to talk Teal'c out of it."

"He did?" Jack half chuckled. Of course he did. Daniel's first weapon of choice was words.

Vala was nodding vigorously. "Oh yes. He was making some very good points too...until Teal'c refused to listen and then beat Mitchell soundly."

"I wouldn't say 'soundly'." Mitchell protested.

"Oh please. We recovered from the blindness effects of that shock grenade before you regained consciousness. He washed your watch."

"Cleaned your clock." Sam muttered, sparing Mitchell a sympathetic glance. "The shock grenade part of the report was true, sir."

"You just neglected to mention which Jaffa threw it." Jack concluded. Carter nodded. But that still didn't answer all his questions. "And you kept out the extent of Mitchell's injuries, why?"

"It seemed best, sir."

"What? You think Teal'c would feel guilty about knocking one of his friends out?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't," Mitchell huffed a not-quite-laugh. "He made it very clear I should stop getting in his way before he broke my wrist. I'm just not sure how the Pentagon would handle that information. After all, Teal'c is a valuable resource on SG-1, and read the wrong way, some people back East might not recognize that and try to do something about it."

Jack looked pointedly down at Mitchell's left arm and then back up at him. "And how are you handling Teal'c's actions?" Jack often got damned pissed off when Teal'c had pulled these lone ranger stunts, but he'd have never been damn fool enough to stand bodily in Teal'c's way. Teal'c and Jack had an unspoken understanding since they had first met. Jack knew when to press, when to back down, and when to gripe about it. Mitchell hadn't learned those lessons yet. How was this going to affect the newest incarnation of SG-1?

This time Mitchell did look him in the eyes. "You've read my report, sir."

"I have." Jack nodded, stone faced.

"I expect Teal'c to rejoin SG-1 as soon as he's medically cleared for active duty." Mitchell ducked the insubordination issue, and Jack remembered Hank mentioning how the lieutenant colonel felt more like he was corralling his team rather than leading them. It was best not to pursue that line further. Mitchell deserved some pride. Besides, Mitchell had his own reckless spots in his record. Jack merely nodded in response, satisfied that any concerns about his team were unnecessary.

Daniel had sat through this exchange silently, but he was frowning. Jack could tell he was still dwelling on what Jack hadn't revealed about the stonewalling in D.C. Daniel had expected Jack to watch SG-1's six in D.C. without problems. That's why he had pleaded for him to stay there. Daniel wouldn't be satisfied until he knew why that had proven more difficult.

"Jack." What are you hiding from me?

"Daniel." It's over now. You don't want to know. Stop being stubborn.

"I have to know."

Jack sighed. He could still refuse, but he knew Daniel would just badger Carter because he knew or would figure out she knew. And Carter could never refuse Daniel anything.

"It's because of what happened with you." Jack stabbed at his lasagna with more force than necessary, hoping Daniel would make one of those intuitive leaps and he wouldn't have to explain further.

"Me?" That didn't seem to be the answer Daniel expected. Who knew what directions his brain had traveled just now, but obviously it wasn't the right one. "I only spoke to Bra'tac. And that was with Landry's permission. I even agreed with some of the IOA's ideas of information gathering."

Ah, so focused on Jaffa politics and Washington paranoia, Daniel wasn't putting together the right angle. Carter's hand was back on his right arm.

Vala spoke quietly, her hand resting on Daniel's other arm. Seems Carter wasn't the only one who had picked up what was unspoken. "It's not what you were doing now, Daniel. It's what happened before, with Adria. It's a matter of trust." Her eyes met Jack's. "Isn't it?"

Jack nodded. Knowing Daniel wouldn't let it go, he finally explained. "Some of the people at IOA believed I was too close to issues with SG-1 to view things 'objectively'. They kept me out of the loop of any decisions to go after Teal'c because they expected me to go to bat for him, regardless of the consequences. They'd seen me do it with you when you went all...pasty-faced."

Daniel's face paled almost to the point he looked like a Prior again. He protested, but his heart wasn't in it at the moment. "But you were right. We-I-that was the right thing to do."

"They're still not convinced of that Daniel." Jack's voice was low, sympathetic. "We don't know for certain the Ori were killed, and there's a half dozen new Ori ships raiding the Milky Way. The IOA, and the President, had some...concerns."

"So...th-th-they blame you for sticking up for me? They're shutting you out because you went along with my plan? _I_ caused Teal'c to have to fight past us to get to Arkad? Because of my actions, Teal'c's in the infirmary?" Jack forgot how much Daniel could push self-blame to an art form, somehow twisting the mantle of guilt Jack wore and donning it himself.

"No!" Jack was adamant. "That was just the most recent example. It's pretty clear that even if I had known about Teal'c, I would've been overruled. My reputation for putting myself on the line for SG-1 has become, well, pretty notorious over the years."

Mitchell's voice hurriedly added, "Besides, we really weren't much of a deterrent, Jackson. It was Ark'ad's people that did the damage, not any of us. He would've gotten those injuries regardless. We just might not have been around to get him back to Lam in time."

Mitchell made a good point, but Daniel had shrugged off the reassurances in his righteous outrage over Jack's issues. "But you'd never compromise Earth security for any of us. They have to know that. Otherwise, we wouldn't be going offworld at all. We've all put ourselves at risk for the SGC. That argument is ridiculous."

Jack shrugged. "Some people don't see it that way." Jack studied his plate, not wanting to see Daniel's or Carter's eyes. He didn't want to admit to them that at times Jack could even include himself amongst those "some people". Even when he just ran the SGC and not Atlantis and the 304 program too, he couldn't deny his concern for any person under his command heightened if it was one of his old team.

Carter's right hand now rested on Jack's left forearm. She spoke softly. "This is why we didn't tell you what really happened on Amon Shek. We wanted you to have plausible deniability."

Daniel apparently swallowed some more indignant retorts about the IOA after catching Carter's eye. He nodded his agreement. "We thought it would be better for you to have no knowledge of what was going on. We knew the IOA was breathing on us enough with this mission. We trusted you to follow your instinct. Of course, we didn't realize you didn't know about the mission at all."

Jack was mollified somewhat. As it turned out, they were right; he had handled it fine in his ignorance. But it wouldn't do to let them know that. They might try it again. He kept the same level of irritation in his voice.

"Don't ever do that again. I'm the one flying a desk now. This shit is my battlefield. You always, _always_ tell me everything straight. I don't want to have to put the screws to Reynolds to find out what's going on. Not when it's SG-1."

Jack pointed his finger at Daniel and Carter. They didn't look as abashed as he would like. Although Mitchell seemed to take notice of his scolding. Jack hadn't knocked the shine off his stars too badly tonight because Mitchell was sitting ramrod straight and looked about to salute.

Nodding as if he was fully satisfied. Jack turned back to his plate, sopping up some of the sauce with a bit of the bread. Vala, amazingly quiet through this discussion, seemed to take the hint.

She took another bite and mused, "you know, this crab isn't quite as fresh as I had expected."

Daniel turned to her, apparently grateful for the distraction as well. "We're in Colorado. I tried to tell you when you ordered not to go for shellfish."

"There's a river. How am I supposed to keep track of which marine life is from where?"

"Heck, even in DC, a lot of the blue crab is imported." He blinked at their expressions. "What? I've been there a while. I pay attention to the important things."

"Like fish."

"Exactly. Is anything else more important?"

Vala was undeterred. "Well, in any case, I'm going to need to have something else to cleanse my palate. You never explained what tiriamisu or cannellolis were."

"You'd like the chocolate mousse they have here. It's French, not Italian, but their son-in-law is a great pastry chef," said Carter. "It's what I'm going to have."

She noted the nonplussed expressions of the gentlemen around her. "I have to look out for my teammate's interests, after all."

"Never get between women and their chocolate." Daniel shook his head in defeat.

Vala said, "Should we get this mousse for Teal'c? Or maybe the meatballs?" She poked the remains of one on Daniel's dish with her fork.

"I doubt Dr. Lam would appreciate us bringing a spicy meal to someone with two abdominal injuries," Mitchell corrected.

"But maybe a general can squeeze in a little dessert." Jack smiled at Vala. "And by the way, when we get back to the Mountain, I get next shift on the vigil."

"He hasn't been awake for more than a couple minutes at a time yet."

Jack caught they way they were looking at him and guessed at what was being left unsaid. "Meaning he's not yet aware of your little conspiracy either?"

"I was planning on telling him tonight, before I was shanghaied to dinner," replied Daniel.

Jack nodded. "I'll take care of it."

The rest of SG-1 smiled back at him, a full understanding reached. "Yes, sir."


	6. Denouement

After Carter's amazing prowess with the dessert menu, Jack had ordered a double gelato, which they packed in dry ice to go. Dr. Lam was surprisingly amenable to this soft food option. She wanted him to start eating more and knew the commissary choices were not the most appetizing.

So here he sat on one of the stools, toying absently with the stray blood pressure cuff someone had left on Teal'c's bedside table. He didn't notice when Teal'c awoke until he spoke.

"O'Neill."

Jack smiled. "Hey, big guy. You know, I think Dr. Lam is going to start charging you rent for her infirmary bed."

"You need not have come." Teal'c's expression was stern, but Jack could detect a slight twinkle in his eye that indicated he was pleased.

Jack shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Indeed." Teal'c quirked an eyebrow before wincing at how that stretched the bandages on his face.

"Careful, now." Jack started opening the container to pull out the dessert. They had packed it well. He wouldn't need to find anything to avoid touching the dry ice. It pulled free easily.

"What is this?" Teal'c was genuinely puzzled.

"Gelato from Antonio's." Jack explained. "I took the team out to dinner. We'll go back again when you're back on your feet. Dessert was Vala's idea."

"Vala Mal Doran has a great affection for Tau'ri desserts," Teal'c agreed.

"I picked the flavor." Jack didn't want to give her all the credit.

Teal'c took a tentative bite. "That is obvious."

Jack couldn't tell from Teal'c's expression if that was a dig at him or not. "So anyway, we were at dinner and they explained the whole deal. How Arkad's forces overwhelmed them, and it was only through your efforts they were rescued, leaving them to recover from a shock grenade before stopping Arkad yourself."

Teal'c frowned. "That is not..."

Jack nodded adamantly, talking over Teal'c. Using Thor's toy would be too obvious here. "I know, you're not big on getting that kind of praise, and I shouldn't have shared it, but hey saving two SG teams and killing an enemy isn't anything to be humble about."

Teal'c frowned but said nothing.

"I know Mitchell and the rest will happy when you're able to rejoin the team." Jack stopped toying absently with the cuff and looked directly at his friend, the unspoken question hanging between them on how Teal'c felt about his friends and his team after this mission.

Teal'c stared back stoically. Finally, he nodded. "I look forward to it."

"Good." Jack smiled.

Teal'c took another bite of the gelato. "There is still much I find strange about you Tau'ri, O'Neill." Jack knew he was no longer talking about the dessert.

"Yeah, well back at you, buddy. Bra'tac and I were talking about that earlier." Teal'c paused at the reference to Bra'tac, but did not speak. Jack frowned, a new thought coming to him. "Do you think I should've brought some gelato back for Bra'tac too?"

"No."

"If you don't like it..." Jack reached for the dessert. Teal'c slapped his fingers with the cold spoon.

He took another bite, then spoke again. The tone of his voice was sober, but Jack caught the twinkle in his eye. "I believe Master Bra'tac would prefer 'Chunky Monkey'."

"I'll see what I can do." Jack smiled.

Fin.


	7. BONUS SCENES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a meta meme, Abyssinia requested a view of Between the Lines from Vala's perspective. I ended up writing three "missing scenes"/pov snippets that fit in with the story. Think of them as three "bonus"/"deleted"/"Directors Cut" scenes to the story.

1\. Vala was very happy to be woken up from her Teal'c vigil to be told they were having dinner off the base. She picked out a couple outfits from her quarters and hurried to the women's locker room to get Samantha's opinion on which should she wear for a group night out with the general.

Sam told her to go with the blue top and black jeans. "It's likely not going to be anything fancy. More along the lines of comfort food."

"Gotcha." Vala grinned and started to change.

"Um...Vala. Did Daniel talk to you at all about this dinner?"

"No." She looked up, puzzled. "Come to think of it, he wasn't talking much at all when they invited me."

"Ah." Samantha's face took on the same odd expression Daniel's had when Vala had seen the two men. "Well, it-it's not strange the general would come out here to check on Teal'c, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But?" Vala prompted.

"He's going to want to know what really happened. Remember how we explained that Teal'c's actions might not be interpreted well in certain circles?"

"Right." Vala was puzzled. "But Jack O'Neill is your friend, right? You think he's going to be mad at Teal'c?"

"No. It's not that. It's...people may raise questions, and go after Jack for the answers. So, it's better if he doesn't know."

"So...you're counting on General O'Neill to stop additional questions from coming back on Teal'c, but you don't want him to know the answers himself?"

"Well, we're not...counting on him to do it. I mean, we know he will but..." Samantha began to look cross at Vala's questioning of it. "It's for his protection that he doesn't know. He won't have to lie for us. He'll be telling the truth as he knows it."

Vala shrugged on her top. "That sounds perfectly stupid to me."

"Vala..." Sam glared, and Vala could tell she was revving up for a lecture that would probably rival a Daniel rant, so she forestalled the maneuver by waving her hand.

"Fine, fine. I won't say anything. I am pretty versed in the art of deception you know."

Sam gave a faint smile and bit her lip. "I know. But so is General O'Neill."

Vala blinked, then followed her friend out to join the others. She hoped maybe Teal'c could explain what seemed to be another bizarre Tau'ri custom, then remembered her friend's current state, putting a damper on her interest in this dinner.

2\. Vala sat enjoying her meal, and bits from Daniel or Sam's plates. She wished one of them had ordered something different so she could try a bit more variety. She listened to the conversation and could read the tell of a hidden warning in Jack O'Neill's words as much as from the others. He was hiding stuff from them as well. But Samantha and Daniel had insisted he would be on their side.

He certainly had made his loyalties quite clear when Daniel was in danger. She had heard him shouting at Woolsey from the next floor up. It made her feel a bit safer to know someone was protecting Daniel's interests. If she had had to break Daniel out to avoid killing him, she had considered including Jack O'Neill on the plan.

It was when he dismissed the Trust conspiracy theories she realized–Jack O'Neill's influence had taken a hit after his protection of Daniel. The people he dealt with in Washington didn't trust him as much now. She understood that concept all too well. He was protecting the team from this revelation of weakness–not as a macho power show like that idiotic senator last year, this was part of that same deluded idea of protection that SG-1 seemed to be trying to use against him. Not for the first time did Vala Mal Doran realize what a dysfunctional group she'd cast her lot with–it was one of the reasons she liked them so much.

3\. During the confusion of paying the bill and sorting the leftover containers, with Vala distracting Daniel by the loaded question of asking why they called them "doggie bags", Vala thought it would be a perfect opportunity to snag that Asgard device. It wouldn't hurt to take a closer look at it. She could even slip it back in someone's pocket before they noticed it was missing (and when had she start thinking about returning stuff?) Her hand snaked out, ostensibly grabbing the remaining bread in the group basket, but reaching under to the napkin. Mitchell's lame hand snagged around her wrist. She took advantage of his weakness to twist out of his grip, returning his glare. She looked down in alarm when the napkin revealed no device was there.

Her glare was replaced by an expression of honest shock, looking at each of them in turn. "I swear. I didn't..."

"It's all right. I've already got it covered." Vala stared at O'Neill's unconcerned expression. She had kept an eye on the device ever since he'd covered it with that napkin. She hadn't seen him remove it. Everyone was getting up to leave now. Vala realized Jack O'Neill was not a man to be underestimated.


End file.
